Devil's Chaos
by xXtragicXcutieXx
Summary: Dark and Strange forces are hanging over the human world. And only Vergil, Dante, and a mysterious woman by the name of Nikkita know the true terror that could be unleashed. Please comment.
1. The Cave

"I'll kill you Dante! Don't think I won't!"

"Haha feisty I like it!"

"You're Disgusting!"

Swords clashed and sawed against each other. The dingy cave reeked of rotten corpses and demonic blood. Blood which spattered against the wall. He caught her with his sword. It struck through her and into the wall. He pushed his sword deeper and looked into her eyes.

"Ahh! Damn you DANTE!" she growled ashe shoved his sword deeper and twisted it.

"God damn! I will will never tell you!"

"C'mon, why are you protecting him? He's worthless scum!"

"He's your brother!"

"My brother is dead!"

"Only because you turned your back on him! He tried to fight evil and failed. He is part human, but the demon blood that pulses through his veins told him to fight until evil corrupted him!"

"ENOUGH!" he hit her across the face.

She spat out blood and glared at him.

"Neo Angelo is Vergil, but he's a Vergil shrouded in darkness. I refuse to let you kill him!"

"Why, what does it matter to you?"

"You will understand in time, but he's an important key to saving the human world… as are you…"

"Tell me what you know!"

"No!"

She grabbed his sword by the blade and forced it out of her chest. The blood dripped down her bare stomach but the wound healed almost instantly. She flipped her sword over and stabbed him.

"Gah! Damn you woman! How dare you!"

"Oh Dante, You've always been thick headed! You should know better!"

She twisted her sword deeper. Dante growled at the grinding against his organs.

"You deceive your own family! What honor do you have!"

His eyes started to glow and his blood pulsed hard under his skin.

"ENOUGH!"

He tore her sword out of him and slammed her against the jagged wall. His hand pinning her neck to the cold stone. She coughed and choked.

"I am done with you! You will tell me or I will kill you!" he brought one of his guns to her head.

"…. Do It…"

He hesitated then dropped his arm back down and reholstered his gun. He let go of her neck, but kept her pinned against the wall with his body. He stared into her eyes. They were icy blue, just like his mother's eyes.

"Damn you…." he leaned in and kissed her passionately she fought for a second, then almost naturally pulled him closer.

"Damn you Dante…" she whispered between kisses.

"Too late for that…" he breathed and looked at her

" I guess I can't tell you to go to hell either… since we're already here…" A devilish smirk crossed her lips. He kissed her again

"Shh, what was that?"

Dante listened carefully.

"…Footsteps…" he grabbed his sword.

"Vergil!" she gasped

"What!" Dante snapped.

She grabbed her own sword and ran into the darkness of the cave, only to be thrown back by an invisible force. Vergil appeared in the dim light of the cave entrance. His hair was ghostly white and his eyes icy blue,like Dante's, only Vegil's expression was emotionaless.And his double blade katana was at his side.

"damn you Vergil!" she snapped

He smirked and stepped over her as if he didn't notice.

"Dante. It's been a long time. I thought you'd be dead by now."

"In your dreams Vergil…" he shoved his sword under Vergil's throat

"… so hostile…" Vergil flipped up over Dante and touched his own blade to Dante's back.

"Foolishness Dante!"

Dante whipped around suddenly and both their swords clashed. The force sent them both sprawling backward. They both jumped up to their feet and charged at each other. When she jumped up and caught both blades in her.

"Nikkita!" the both yelled, then looked at each other.

"… stupid girl…" Vergil pulled out his sword and disappeared. Dante removed his sword as well and caught the half-conscience girl.

"Why would you do that?"

"You were going to…. Cut each other…. To bits…" she whispered.

He sat down on the damp cave floor with her in his arms. She took a few deep breaths, then her breathing returned to normal and the wounds healed, leaving two scars.

"You are stupid…" he whispered to her

"Yeah… it happens." she smirked again.

"…damn you…"

"too late Dante…"

"Yeah I know"

She sat up and licked his bloody lip then stood up and grabbed her sword.

"Ciao Dante…"

She walked into the darkness

"…women… especially that one!" he sat against the cave wall and looked around. His chest shook when he breathed. The heat of battle turned him on, the more intense the fight the better. And, he was fighting her which only added to it. But he couldn't do anything about it now.

"Damnit!" he slammed his head off the wall.


	2. Temen ni gru

" Damn him... foolish brother of mine!... and that woman...Nikkita..." he stopped pacing " hmm... I'll deal with her in due time.."

"Master..." a mousey man spoke

"...what?"

"Master, there are men here to see you."

"...and?"

"They would like to have a word with you."

"What do they want..?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Well find out what it is they want..."

"But master..."

"... i asked once... i will not ask again..."

He turned away from the man and stared dully out the window. Rain pelted against the glass and rumbles of thunder shook the panes. He thought about what had happened in the cave and it made him sick. He had been so closed to dealing with his brother and he was unable to. No one had ever gotten in his way when it came to his brother, especially no woman. The whole ordeal made him sick.

"...master...?"

"yes, what do they want...?"

"Temen-ni-gru..." a strange voice spoke

Vergil put a hand on his katana and turned around. He met the stranger's eyes. The man was tall and lanky his eyes were dark and cold and his voice sharp.

"What do you want with Temen-ni-gru?" Vergil's voice was almost as sharp as his katana blade.

"Vergil, you know what i want. I am tired of this unorganized world. I want complete power!" his voice cracked

Vergil paced infront of the man eyeing him up, then he spoke with deadly accuracy.

"I brought Temen-ni-gru into exsistance once, i opened the threshhold between this world and the other... and i paid DEARLY for it! You do not understand what you are dealing with, it is beyond your comprehension..."

"I have studied the writing on Temen-ni-gru... i know.."

"you have no idea! You do not know what you would unleash with that structure. Mere mortal, what makes you think you are so important that i should let you control the terrors of hell!"

"You will tell me how to raise it, or i will find out myself."

With that several more men entered the room and closed the door behind them. Their weapons shown behind their coats.

"Now, you will tell me how to raise Temen-ni-gru."

"You dare cross a demon... you dare threaten me! Do you have a deathwish?" Vergil stopped and looked at the man who had entered first.

"There is no possible way you can control Temen-ni-gru. And to break the barrier on the portal you need my blood AND my brother's... and somehow i don't see you getting either... but here... if you want it so badly..."

Vergil took a book off one of the many shelves and threw it on his desk, but before the strange man could grab it, he had stuck the tip of his sword through the cover. The man looked at Vergil his eyes burning with greed.

"I know you better than that Vergil." and with the the man suddenly drew his own sword and stabbed all the way through his ribcage. Vergil heard a crack and growled at the breaking of his own ribs.

"Damn you!"

He reached for his katana but was kicked from the sword that pierced him. He tried to pull himself up but the man kicked him in his already fractured ribs.

"Stay down Vergil. Its safer for you..."

Vergil's vision blurred but before he passed out he saw the man grab the book, then the group of strange men proceeded to leave. The mousey looking man came running back in moments later after being scared off by the gang of strangers.

"...Master... master..." his voice shook.


	3. Flying Solo

"hmm..."

She shifted her sword on her back and looked around. Her ribs still hurt but she winched through the pain. It wasn't everyday she was getting stabbed with TWO demon swords. But she needed Dante to be left in complete health, as well a Vergil for that matter. Suddenly the cave turned cold and her skin crawled.

"... demonic auras?... here?" she peered through the darkness.

She heard a male voice coming closer to her so she dove behind a boulder and quitely sat there. The voice and footsteps came closer and closer, but she didn't recognize the voices and the auras weren't Vergil's or Dante's.

"I told you we would be able to unlock the tower..."

"Yeah... but don't you think you should have fought him like a man?"

"shut up! i know what i'm doing... i didn't kill him, so i'm sure there will be plenty of time for fighting later."

"But boss..."

"I told you to Shut Up!"

"Right boss..."

"... anyway... we should be able to unlock the first door easily enough. So i don't think the rest of Temen-ni-gru will be much more difficult..."

" Temen-ni-gru!" Nikkita mouthed to herself. The name alone made her shiver.

" i hope so... i don't want anymore trouble than what is needed."

"Yeah... your right Armand..."

"I'm always right.." the voice hissed in a cold manner.

The men passed through another tunnel of the cave not noticing Nikkita. They weren't demons, just mortal men possessed by evil. She stepped out from behind the boulder and looked toward where the men had walked.

"Temen-ni-gru... Vergil!"

She strapped on all her weapons tightly and ran toward the enterance of the cave. Then she felt it. The ground beneath her feet shook violently and the silence was defening.

"oh shit... Temen-ni-gru has been raised again..."

The cave started to shake and rocks fell to the cave floor. She bolted to the cave opening before the cavern colapsed behind her.

"they must have stolen the book of dark arts from Vergil... but how..."

She thought a minute.

" i don't know if i can do this myself... but... i'll be damned if i ask Dante for help... he wouldn't help anyway... i guess i'm flying solo this time..."

She started walking to where she had hidden her motorcyle. Vergil's estate was about an hour away and there was a storm moving in.

"Oh... this is going to be a fun ride." she said to herself sarcastically


	4. Voices

" Gah! God damn demons!"

He slashed his way through the hoard of zombie looking demons. They fell into pieces on the ground. Then silence fell around him. Thats when he felt it. A sudden stinging in his soul. He fell to his knees and images flashed through his head.

"_ Vergil... Temen-ni-gru"_

_"...power... power over the human world..."_

_a book, a man,... Nikkita!_

The thoughts broke and he jumped to his feet. His eyes searched around wildly. The streetwas deserted, no sign of life anywhere. Most humans had fled due to the constant fear of the unknown that was engulfing their town. The ones that stayed locked themselves in mostly, not daring to leave their tiny insignifigant houses. Something was happening, and he couldn't ignore it.

"...Vergil... what have you done now?"

He sheathed his sword to his back and continued down the street, he'd be home soon, and maybe he could figure out just what was happening.

"_Dante... Dante..." _

It was Nikkita's voice. He looked around himself frantically but saw no one.

_"Dante, you're brother is in trouble, and Temen-ni-gru is..."_

Her voice was cut off by the loud screech of a large demon that had landed in front of him.

"Silly human..." the demon roared. "who do you think you are?"

"ha...ha... great, y'know i was trying to get through this day without having to deal with stupid demons that don't know a human from a devil. But it seems another one of you low lives has graced me with your presence... great..."

"A devil huh, why its it i don't believe you?" the demon chuckled " The only devil that would ever fight its own kin was that scum Sparda. Be-friending humans, then falling in love with one of them..." he growled mockingly. " No he was the only devil that would kill his own, so in that case i have to believe that you, are a mere human..."

Dante paced a few steps back and forth. His temper simmered on high. He stopped and glared at the ugly face of the demon infront of him.

"Fine... you don't believe me...?" and with that he jump high in the air unsheathed his sword from his back and came down upon the demon slicing through its thick plated body.

"What!... no human posesses that power..."

"You're right... It was a pleasure meeting you" he sneered sarcastically. "...But i never got to introduce myself... I'm Dante... son OF Sparda.." he smirked

The demon let out a deafening screech.

"A son of Sparda! How dare you... the demon world will know..." he was cut off

"They already do... i went through this once before... but give my regaurds to them. i know you'll be seeing all of them again real soon"

Dante placed took outEbony and Irovy spun them both around a few times then held them bothto the demons face and pulled the triggers. The demon screeched again and disappeared.

"...weak..."

He kept walking and finally made it back to his office. There was a note pinned to the door.

"_Temen-ni-gru... the tunnel... you shall know fear soon enough... Son of Sparda... welcome back to hell"_

He ripped the note off his door crumbled it up and threw it on the ground. Then opened the door with his foot. Silence caught his ears.

"Temen-ni-gru... Vergil what have you done!" he yelled...


	5. The Mansion

He crawled over to the window and forced himself up off the floor. His ribs were still sore and the blood stains still spattered the wall. The book was gone.

"Damnit... how could a human possibly..."

He leaned against his katana as a sharp pain shot up his spine. He growled and shook off the feeling. He slowly made his way to the door and peered out into the dimly lit hallway. Not a soul seemed to be present.

"Hm, that coward..."

He walked down the hall toward the entrance room. the light of candles flickered around him, but still no sign of anyone. Then he heard a bike pull into the drive.

"I wonder who this is..."

He unsheathed his sword and stood in front of the door. There was a knock on the large oak door. He didn't answer. Then another knock louder than the first.

"Vergil!" it was Nikkita

"Vergil i know you're there i can feel it.Open the door!"

He still didn't answer.

"Damnit Vergil!" she jumped and kicked the door. The sound of cracking wood was heard.

He grabbed the door handle and threw the door open.

"What do you want!" he hissed

"To make sure you weren't dead." she entered the mansion cooly.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah sure... then why has Temen-Ni-Gru come back into exsistance? Answer that one Vergil."

He paced slightly then looked at her with cold eyes.

"Let them ruin their own world. It's no matter of mine. I can stay alive. Thats all i care about."

"Vergil you bastard!"

She drew her own sword off her back and swung down toward him, but he had caught her sword with his own. They glared at each other.

"What! It doesn't matter to me if they turn this place into Hell!. They want the power of the demon world let them have it. I have my power and thats all i care about."

"I know you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself, but damnit Vergil you know if they unlock that damn tunnel again the power... Wait... who ARE they?"

Vergil stopped and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know... they came here and stole the book. I don't know who they are. But apparently they know me" his eyes stabbed into space

She stopped and looked at him. Not sure what she should do or say next.

"Everything happens for a reason Nikkita..."

He stood up straight again and faced her. His eyes burned with something she had never seen before. He stepped closer to her and she could feel his powerful aura. He looked her over once more, decided against whatever he was contemplating and walked past her.

"Vergil..."

"Yes?" he looked at her over his shoulder.

She thought for a moment. Then an idea came to her.

"What if they should gain more power than you?"

He stopped and his shoulders hunched a bit.

"You know its possible... And then what will you do." she was only erking him now. She knew he would fight if his power and dignity were threatened.

"Are you saying, you believe that they can open Temen-Ni-Gru" he turned on her, his eyes sharp again.

"I'm saying you gave them the directions. Now all they have to do is follow them. And you know Dante will be foolish enough to go back into that maze trying to stop it again... You're father wouldn't let it happen again." She leaned against the railing to the staircase that led upward.

"How dare you speak of my father!" He slid his katana up under her chin.

"What, you couldn't be like you're daddy so you resent him now!"

"Don't toy with me you foolish girl."

"Who ever said i was toying." she grabbed the blade of his sword and forced it away from her. Her hand bled for a few seconds then healed itself.

Vergil just looked at her for a minute. Unsure as to what he had just witnessed.

_"Only demons can do that...How..." _His thoughts were interupted by a pounding on the door.

"Who is it!" he said, his voice sharp and his body rigid.

"Who do you think!" came a voice almost taughting.

"...Dante... I should have known..."

He opened the door to his brother leaning against the stone arch of the veranda.

"Miss me...?" Dante said taughtingly

"You are unwelcome here Dante. I suggest you leave."

Dante then spotted Nikkita leaning against the railing.

"Oh... i see whats going on here... Sorry i interupted. I thought you were introuble babe... i guess not..." he turned and his coat unfurled behind him

"Dante!" she growled annoyed that he would assume she was voluntarily spending time at this cold unwelcoming mansion.

"Dante, you know thats know why I'M here."

"Then why are you here, huh... Spending time with my brother? Seems kinda shady to me.."

She had heard enough. Her hand tensed and she reached up and slapped him across the face. He just looked at her, as if it didn't affect him at all. He stepped closer to her and leaned in so only she could hear what he was going to say next.

"I told you, I like feisty women..."

"Enough!" Vergil snapped.

He had over-heard Dante and was now in a foul mood. Nikkita just glared at Dante, wanting to slice his head off and at the same time. There was just something about him... She pulled herself out of her thoughts and got between the two before they started battling again.

"All right, Dante do you know what has happened or do i have to fill you in?"

"I have no clue whats going on, I heard your voice in my head. You said something about him and..."

"Temen-Ni-Gru..." Vergil interupted.

"Yeah.." Dante tensed slightly

"Yes well, it seems that a group of people have gotten a hold of the book to unlock Temen-Ni-Gru... again.."

"Good going Verg. You sure know how to protect something." He sneered mockingly

"Certain circumstances rendered me unable to..." he glared at Dante. His hand on his katana.

"Well, whatever... You... i mean... WE! can't let them open that portal again."

"Yeah... Its gonna be fun going back into that place..." Dante paced

"Temen-Ni-Gru isn't a hard structure to understand..."

"The hell it isn't... i had a ' wonderful' time getting through that place so i could get to you."

"Oh Dante..."

"Vergil shut up!"

"Both of you shut it!... now... i don't know which one of you if either of you is going to help. But i'll be damned if i'm going to sit here and let them take over this earth! Now either you can help, or you can kill each other, I don't care anymore."

She turned and walked out the front door onto the veranda. Vergil watched her with a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"hmm... women..." Dante spat and turned heading down the hall

"Where are you going, brother?"

"To the kitchen, if you don't mind. I think its going to be a long night and i could use a cold drink." he stalked off into the darkness

Vergil didn't understand himself. Dante was in his home, in his kitchen. But he didn't have that urge to fight his brother anymore. He shook his head and walked outside to join Nikkita.

"What do you want?"she snapped sharply.

"Company..." He sat on the stone wall beside her.

"Well your brother's in there, aren't you going to fight each other like always."

"You know. i thought about. And then i realized how much of a waste of energy it was. I would rather waste my energy on something worthwhile."

"like?"

"...you..." he looked at her.

"...Vergil..."

His eyes held that same look from earlier. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She shivered. It was a mere peck but something about him sent a chill down her spine. She turned away quickly and stared off into the night.

"Everything happens for a reason." and with that he jumped down off the wall and headed out into the darkness of the front lawn.

"damn them both.." she thought to herself


End file.
